I'm Here
by FlameKeyoonKey
Summary: Republish ff :D Sudah pernah di publish di fb :D
1. Chapter 1

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

**ff EXO / I'm Here.../ YAOI / ONESHOT**

22 Juni 2012 pukul 15:40

Annyeonghaseyo,,readers,,ada yang ingin baca ff author Anonymous lagi…?#kagakada. =_=

Author Anonymous bawa ff baru lagi,,namun dengan pairing yang sama,,,XD karena Author lagi suka sama couple ini,,oya,,saya bawa ff **YAOI **bagi yang tidak suka **YAOI ** tetep boleh baca kok…^_^ asal jangan dibashing ya,,nanti Author Anonymous ngambek loh…=_=#ngancem#plakk.

Arraso,,,daripada kebanyakan cincong,,,saya mulai ff saya,,,saya persembahkan ff saya kepada para readers tercinta,,^y^

TITLE : I'm Here

Main Cast : Huang Zi Tao as Tao

Wu Fan as Kris

Other Cast : Member EXO-M

Genre : YAOI/LITTLE AU/ROMANCE

Length : ONESHOT

**I'm Here…**

**Disclaimer : FF ini terinspirasi dari pengakuan Tao,yang mengatakan jika Kris lah yang menenangkannya saat ia sedang mendapat mimpi buruk. FF ini milik Author Anonymous a.k.a Saya.^_^**

Warning : YAOI,fluff,gaje,,,^^

I'm Here….

Suasana malam yang dingin dengan udara yang lembab,dan sedikit mencekam,ya,,,,,itulah yang dirasakan oleh namja yang kini tengah duduk di sofa,dengan memeluk kakinya yang ia tekuk. Dia adalah Tao maknae EXO-M.

Semua member EXO-M memang sedang tidak ada jadwal malam ini,dan dimanfaatkan oleh para membernya untuk saling bertukar pikiran,begitulah awal perbincangan keenam namja ini,namun tiba-tiba pembicaraan mereka berganti topic saat namja berwajah imut,sebut saja Xiu Min,mulai menceritakan kejadian yang pernah ia alami.

Cheonyeo Gwishin (Virgin Ghost),,,,

" Kris ,, kau pernah dengar Cheonyeo Gwishin..?,,," Xiu Min melontarkan pertanyaanya pada Kris yang duduk di samping Tao,lebih tepatnya Tao-lah yang menggeser duduknya langsung lebih dekat kearah Kris saat ia mendengar kalimat yang dikatakan Gege-nya itu.

" Annio,aku belum pernah mendengarnya..." jawab Kris,Tao yang duduk disamping Kris langsung memandang kearah Tuijang yang ia sayangi itu.

" Nah,,,,kebetulan sekali,aku akan ceritakan tentang makhluk bernama Cheonyeo Gwishin …" kata Xiu Min dengan gaya seduktif dan seseram mungkin.

" Cepat ceritakan,,aku ingin tahu,,apa itu makhluk luar angkasa…?" Tanya Luhan yang kini duduk disamping Lay yang tengah mencerna perkataan Xiu Min yang dirasanya dia tidak asing dengan kata-kata itu.

" Itu bukan makhluk luar angkasa Gege,,tapi itu hantu yang ada di korea…" Lay menjelaskannya untuk Luhan yang terlihat tertarik dengan topic ini.

" Mwo,,hantu,,,! Cepat ceritakan,,,!" pinta Luhan,yang terlihat tertarik untuk mendengar tentang hantu yang disebutkan Xiu Min itu.

" Baiklah akan aku ceritakan.."

Xiu Min terlihat membenarkan posisi duduknya,terlebih kini keenam namja itu duduk dilantai di ruang koreo,karena tak ada lagi yang dilakukan,mereka memilih berbincang-bincang dengan posisi duduk melingkar,awal pembicaraan mereka mulanya hanya obrolan biasa tentang fanmeeting dan tentang latihan dance,namun karena mungkin dirasa membosankan maka Xiu Min namja korea ini mengalihkan topic pembicaraannya,tanpa menanyakan adakah yang keberatan dengan topic pembicaraan malam itu…!

" Benar yang dikatakan Lay,Cheonyeo Gwishin adalah hantu paling ditakuti dan paling popular di korea,,dia punya nama lain Virgin Ghost…" perlahan Xiu Min menerangkan,dengan expresi yang dibuat-buat,seolah – olah ia adalah hantunya.

" Virgin Ghost…?" Kris mengulanginya,Kris mengerutkan dahinya,saat ia mendengar kata-kata menatap juga kearah Tao,yang seolah menanyakan **apa kau bingung juga…?**

" Ne,,,dia disebut Virgin Ghost karena ia adalah arwah gentayangan dari wanita yang meninggal sebelum menikah….."

Xiu Min terus menjelaskan apa yang sedang di jadikan topic pembicaraan ini,tak mempedulikan atau mungkin lebih tepatnya tidak tahu,,,jika ada seseorang yang sedang mengecil nyalinya,ya….dia takut dengan yang namanya hantu…..

"_**Mama,,,aku takut,,,,," batin namja berambut hitam legam ini,yang kini duduknya merapat kearah sang Tuijang.**_

" Tao kau tidak apa-apa…?" Tanya Kris saat ia merasakan orang yang ada disampingnya ini bergerak gelisah.

" Ah,,tidak Gege,,aku tidak apa-apa.." kilah Tao dengan senyuman yang terlihat memaksakan, dan itu dia tanggapi Kris dengan anggukan.

" _**Ahhhh,,,,mereka akan menertawakan aku ,,,jika ku katakan aku takut dengan hantu,,,aku akan di permalukan di depan tongkat wushuku,,,….! " Tao hanya bisa berseru dalam hati,ia mulai merasa frustasi karena Virgin Ghost.**_

" Ayo lanjutkan,,,!" pinta Luhan lagi saat ia mulai mengerti apa yang di maksud Virgin Ghost itu,terlebih Xiu Min menceritakannya dengan bahasa yang dimengerti .

" Arra,,,Hantu ini mirip dengan sosok Sadako di Jepang,," lanjut Xiu Min.

"_**Sadako,,,,,,,aku sudah membayangkan wajahnya,,,,,,,aku mohon berhenti,,,,," teriak batin Tao.**_

Xiu Min begitu lancar menjelaskan sosok hantu yang bicarakan itu,terlebih juga ia dibantu dengan Chen yang juga tahu tentang makhluk itu,dan penjelasan mereka membuat Tao semakin merasa terpojok,tangannya semakin dingin,kakinya perlahan ia tekuk dan ia raih untuk ia peluk,perilaku aneh Tao membuat namja yang ada disampingnya sang Tuijang yang sangat care dengan maknae satu ini,sedikit menatap bingung kearah Tao yang kini semakin dekat dengannya,sampai-sampai tidak ada cela lagi diantara lengan mereka.

" _**Hei,,,kenapa dengan maknae ini…? Kenapa ia terlihat pucat seperti itu…" ujar Kris dalam hati seraya melirik kearah maknaenya yang tengah menatap Xiu Min dengan tatapan tajam.**_

" Oya,,,hantu ini suka mengganggu para laki-laki yang masih muda,,dengan menampakkan sosok aslinya yang memakai baju putih,rambutnya yang tergerai panjang,,,,,dengan wajah pucat yang ternodai darah yang keluar dari mulutnya,,,sungguh menyeramkan…" lanjut Chen yang diangguki oleh Xiu Min.

" Omo,,,apa dia bisa sampai ke China…" pertanyaan Luhan yang terdengar aneh itu tetap tak mengubah suasana seram dan mencekam menurut namja yang kini memperhatikan Luhan mendengar pertanyaan yang Luhan tanyakan.

" Tentu saja,Gege,,,jika kau membayangkannya, ia akan masuk kedalam alam mimpimu ,,,," jawab Xiu Min dengan expresi menakut – nakuti.

" Kris,,nanti malam kau tidur denganku ya,,,," pinta Luhan tiba-tiba.

" Ah,,,annio,,kau kan sudah sekamar dengan Lay…!" bantah Kris,sesaat setelah melihat kearah tao yang menatapnya seolah tak ingin jauh dari seorang Kris.

" _**Gege,,jangan tidur dengan Luhan Ge,,,temani aku tidur,,aku takut …mengertilah…" batin Tao seraya menatap Kris,meski saat itu Kris tak sedang menatapnya,ia masih sibuk meledeni Luhan yang tiba-tiba aegyo-nya setengah hidup.**_

" Ah,,,ayolah,,Lay itu penakut,,,kita tidur bertiga,,," Luhan terlihat memaksa.

" Aish,,kenapa ribut masalah tidur sih!..,sudah-sudah,,,kita tidur saja,,,hari sudah malam,…" Celatu Chen saat melihat Kris yang terlihat menahan argumentnya saat menanggapi tingkah Luhan yang sudah mulai beraegyo.

" Ayolah Kris,,,Tao kan sudah ada manager Gege…." Luhan merajuk pada Kris dengan menahan lengannnya.

" Tidak….! aku akan tidur dikamarku,sendiri,,lagipula kau tidur tidak bisa diam,,kau selalu menendang orang yang ada disampingmu.…!" Kris mulai terusik,karena perhatiannya jadi terbagi,,Kris memang sedang memperhatikan sweety pandanya yang mulai berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk menuju kamarnya.

" _**Pandaku,,,ada apa dengannya,,,apa dia takut mendengar cerita hantu tadi…? Tatapannya kosong,,,sepertinya ada yang tidak beres,,,," kata Kris dalam hati saat ia melihat Tao hanya berjalan begitu saja meninggalkan dirinya,Luhan dan Lay.**_

" Luhan Ge,,,kau kalah dengan Tao,,,lihat dia,,dia saja tidak takut,,,tidur sendiri,,,tanpa manager Ge,,," ujar Lay yang masih menunggui keduanya.

" Ah,,baiklah,,,sudah sana tidur,,,!" Luhan mengakhiri argumentnya,dan sejurus kemudian ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya kearah kamarnya dan Lay.

Mendengar ucapan Lay,pikiran Kris langsung tertuju pada Tao yang sudah hilang di balik tembok,saat Lay dan Luhan sudah keluar dari ruang Koreo ,niat Kris ingin langsung ke kamar maknaenya itu untuk menanyakan apa dia baik-baik saja,,tertahan oleh Chen dan Xiu Min yang tiba-tiba muncul lagi setelah tadi sempat menghilang keluar dari ruangan ini.

" Kris,,kau mau kemana…..? kami ada perlu denganmu sebentar…" ujar Xiu Min yang langsung menghentikan langkah kaki Kris.

" Ah,,aku mau mengambil air minum…" ujar Kris berbohong,akan jadi trend topic jika ia ketahuan memberikan perhatian lebih ke maknaenya,meski member lain sudah tahu akan hal itu,namun tetap saja sebagai leader ia juga harus adil.

" Tidak usah Kris,,aku sudah membawakannya untukmu,,," jawab Xiu Min yang berdiri di samping Chen.

" Oh,,,gomawo…tapi ada apa..? ini sudah malam..kalian tidak istirahat…?"

" Kami belum mengantuk,,jadi kami ingin kau membantu kami,ajari kami bahasa China…" ujar Xiu Min seraya memberikann senyuman termanisnya pada Leadernya ini. Kris terdiam sejenak,ingin ia menolak,,untuk melihat Tao,tapi akan sangat kelihatan pilih kasih jika ia terlalu mementingkan perasaannya ini.

" _**Aishhh,,,bagaimana ini,,Tao-ah,,Gege akan menemuimu setelah ini…"batin Kris.**_

" Baiklah…kita belajar di ruang tengah saja,,," seru Kris,ia memilih ruang tengah untuk belajar,tempatnya yang nyaman disamping itu juga dekat dengan kamar sang maknae,setidaknya ia tak jauh dari Tao.

" Baiklah ayo…." Seru keduanya,saat mendengar Kris yang menyanggupi permintaan mereka.

Ketiganyapun meninggalkan ruang koreo,dan menuju ruang tengah yang akan mereka gunakan untuk belajar. Sebagai seorang leader yang di jadikan tiang bagi membernya yang lain,,Kris harus bisa menjaga ego-nya untuk tidak terlalu mementingkan kepentingan pribadinya.

" Mama,,aku takut,,,,," lirih Tao yang kini sudah berbaring ditempat tidurnya dengan selimut yang menutupinya sampai leher . Tao hanya bisa bergerak-gerak resah,berguling-guling di tempat tidurnya,matanya tidak bisa terpejam,karena jika ia memejamkan matanya bayakan sosok Virgin Ghost itu selalu membayanginya,sungguh membuatnya tidak tenang,terlebih perbincangan antara Chen,Xiu Min dan Kris terdengar hingga kekamarnya,semakin membuatnya tidak tidak bisa memejamkan matanya.

" _Virgin Ghost,,,,!" pekikan suara Chen terdengar hingga kamar Tao,yang seketika membuat Tao terlonjak dari tempat tidurnya. Entah apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan hingga Chen menyerukan nama itu lagi._

" Virgin Ghost…!" gumam Tao,yang kini terduduk di tempat tidurnya,keringat dingin mulai,terlebih tirai kamarnya yang bergerak meski itu dikarenakan oleh tiupan AC,namun cukup membuat Tao semakin parno.

" Aku takut….hiks-hiks…" Tao mulai menangis meski tak sekeras pekikan Chen yang membuatnya parno sedemikan rupa. Dan Tao memilih menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut dan mulai memejamkan matanya meski sedikit ia paksakan.

Beralih ketiga namja yang kini tengah memegang buku dimasing-masing tangannya.

" Chen,,teriakanmu memekik telinga,,,!" gerutu Kris seraya membuka lembaran buku yang ada di tangannya. " Kau bisa membangunkan Tao…" Ujar Kris dengan tatapan kearah buku.

" Mianhe,,oh ya,,,Kris,,apa Tao baik-baik saja…? Tadi aku lihat dia diam saja saat mendengar cerita Virgin Ghost ,,apa dia takut hantu….?" Tanya Xiu Min yang ternyata tadi ia juga memperhatikan Tao.

" I don't know,,mungkinkah dia takut,,,?" Kris berbalik bertanya.

" Ah,,mungkin itu cuma perasaanmu saja Min hyung,Tao kan ahli Wushu,,Tao kan bisa memukul hantu itu dengan tongkat wushunya,,," jawab Chen diiringi seringaian.

" Mungkin,,,," jawab Kris dengan wajah yang berubah penuh tanya. Kris terlihat gelisah,terlebih mengingat Tao malam ini akan tidur sendirian karena manager hyung sedang ada urusan,Kris mulai tidak tenang.

" Gege,,kau kenapa..?" tanya Chen saat melihat Kris mulai memperlihatkan perasaan gelisahnya.

" Ah,,tidak,,aku tidak apa-apa,,oya tadi sampai mana..?" Kris mengalihkan pembicaraanya,dan membuat Chen kembali manatap bukunya.

Setengah jam berlalu,mereka bertiga mulai diserang rasa kantuk,mata Xiu Min mulai memerah pertanda ia mulai mengantuk dan lelah,begitu juga dengan Chen.

" Sepertinya pelajaran mala mini kita akhri sampai disini saja dulu,,aku sudah sangat mengantuk,huruf china membuat bulu mataku kriting." Ujar Xiu Min seraya menggaruk kapalanya. Kris yang mendengarnya hanya meyeringai.

" Ya,,,aku juga sudah sangat mengantuk,,,gege kita lanjutkan besok ne,,,selamat malam." Ujar Chen sembari berjalan menuju kamarnya diikuti Xiu Min dibelakangnya,meninggalkan Kris seorang diri yang masih berada di ruangan itu.

" Hufffhhhh…" Kris menghela nafas saat tugasnya sudah selesai,tugas mengajari membernya berbahasa China. Kris mulai beranjak dari tempatnya,ia ingin segera merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur empuknya,namun langkahnya terhenti setelah mendengar suara aneh.

" _Jangan bawa Gegeku,,,,jangan,,,,jangan,,,!" _

Kris mendengar suara itu bersumber dari kamar sang maknae,Kris segera melangkahkan kakinya kearah kamar itu,pelan ia membuka pintu kamar yang tidak terkunci itu.

Kreeekkkk….

" Tao-ah,,,kau tidak apa-apa…?" Tanya Kris saat ia melongok kedalam,lampu yang tak dipadamkan membuat mata Kris langsung tertuju pada namja yang sedang meronta-ronta di tempat tidurnya dengan mata terpejam.

" Tao…!" Kris segera menghampiri Tao yang terlihat brutal itu,selimut yang semula menutupinya kini sudah berada di bawah tempat tidur.

" Jangan …. Jangan bawa Gegeku,,kembalikan,,,! Kris ge,,,!" pekik Tao yang masih saja memejamkan matanya meski tangan dan kakinya meronta-ronta tak tentu arah.

" Tao,,ini gege,,gege disini,,,sssttttt tenangkan dirimu…." Tukas Kris yang kini posisinya sudah merengkuh Tao denga posisinya yang tidur disamping Tao,Kris memeluknya dengan kuat agar Tao tak meronta lagi.

" Jangan,,,jangan,,,jangan,,," Tao masih saja bergumam meski sudah tak sebrutal tadi,dari sudut matanya terlihat airmata yang menyembul,sesaat kemudian terdengan isakan yang cukup keras,membuat Kris menarik Tao lebih dalam lagi kepelukkannya,hingga kini kepala Tao menempel didada bidang Kris.

" Sssttttt gege disini,,jangan takut,,,gege disini,,,Tao-ah…" kata Kris sembari mengusap pelan pipi tirus Tao yang mulai dialiri airmata,berharap Tao merasakan kehadirannya.

" Gege.." ujar Tao setelah membuka matanya,dan menyadari Kris tengah memeluknya.

" Kau kenapa…? Kau mimpi buruk…?" Tanya Kris sembari membetulkan posisinya agar nyaman untuk keduanya. Tao hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Kris.

" Apa mimpimu,,,hem…?" Tanya Kris dengan sayangnya ia membelai surai hitam itu pelan,diusapnya juga keringat yang membasahi dahi maknae tersayangnya ini.

" Aku bermimpi gege di bawa oleh hantu itu,,hantu itu membawa gege terbang,,,aku takut ge,,aku tidak bisa menolongmu…" ujar Tao dengan sedikit isakan,matanya memerah kembali pertanda ia akan menangis lagi.

" Ssssssttt jangan menangis,,,gege disini,,,gege akan menemanimu,,,jangan takut lagi ne…? sekarang kau tidurlah lagi…" pinta Kris namun langsung ditolak Tao dengan gelengan kepalanya.

" Kenapa….?" Tanya Kris bingung.

" Aku takut dia datang lagi dimimpiku,,setiap aku memejamkan mata ,bayangan itu selalu muncul,,itu membuatku tidak bisa tidur…" dengan polosnya Tao menjawab dengan sesekali terisak pelan.

" Jangan takut gege disini,,gege akan menemanimu,,,sampai kau membuka mata besok…arra,sekarang tidurlah lagi,,,gege akan menjagamu,,," tukas Kris seraya mencium pelan kening Tao penuh dengan rasa sayang. Mendengar Kris berucap begitu,membuat Tao tak sungkan untuk memeluk Kris lebih erat,dan menelusupkan kepalanya di dada Kris,dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Kris yang melihat rasa ketakutan diraut wajah maknae kesayangannya itu hanya bisa tersenyum penuh cinta,sejurus kemudian dia juga semakin memeluk erat Tao,di pelukknya pinggang ramping itu,namun saat ia akan memejamkan matanya ia merasakan namja yang tengah ia peluk itu bergerak lagi,dengan igauan lagi…?

" Gege,,,gege,,,jangan bawa Gege ku…"lagi-lagi Tao mengigau padahal baru saja ia memejamkan matanya,sepertinya namja pecinta panda ini benar-benar takut dengan yang namanya hantu.

" Sssssttt,,,Tao-ah,,,gege disini,,,," ujar Kris pelan namun Tao masih saja meracau dengan mata terpejam,melihat Tao yang mulai berkeringat dingin,membuat Kris harus melakukan sesuatu agar namjanya ini sadar dari igauannya.

Chu~~~

Dengan sedikit membenarkan posisinya Kris mencium bibir merah itu,,dan berhasil…?

" Gege.." ujar Tao setelah Kris melepas ciuman itu,dan dirinya mulai sadar dari mengigau.

" Gege disini,,jangan takut Gege disini…" tukas Kris pada Tao yang masih terlihat terkejut dengan tindakan Kris.

Chu~~

Kris mencium bibir itu lagi,,,,…..

" Jangan takut lagi ne..?"

" Ne,," jawab Tao singkat,dengan senyuman memeluk Kris lagi,Kris pun memeluk Tao,pada akhirnya mereka saling memeluk satu sama tersenyum menyeringai saat melihat Tao yang terlihat belum memejamkan matanya. Kris menenggelamkan kepala Tao diceruk lehernya,agar Tao lebih nyaman dipeluk olehnya,Tao hanya mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Kris,yang terpenting saat ini ialah ia tidak tidur sendiri.

Tak disadari mereka,,jika ada yang menguping di balik pintu bercat putih itu,matanya terlihat memerah dengan kepala tertunduk,sejurus kemudian ia melangkah lunglai menjauh dari pintu itu,dan berjalan kearah pintu yang disana terdapat papan nama Lay and Luhan.

Fin atau TBC…? Terserah readers. ^^

Bagaimana ff yang satu ini…? RCL ya,,,mian kurang so sweet,,author lagi gak enak body saat ngetik ni ff#gak nanya. Kamsahamnida#bow

Top of Form


	2. I'm Here (Sequel) Chapter Ending

**FF EXO / (Sequel) I'm Here "too"**

17 Juli 2012 pukul 15:13 republish 20 Februari 2015 pukul 20.55

Annyeonghaseyo,,# yang kangen dengan author..? ^^#mukaberseri#gakada =_=. Author bawa kelanjutan ff **I'M HERE**,sedikit ada perubahan pada judul yang menjadi **I'M HERE TOO…. **Kekekekekekey#ketawanista. Author ngetik ni ff sambil dengerin lagu SHINee "Graze" gak tau kenapa ini lagu bikin author nyesek,dan kepikiran dech buat nglanjutin ff gaje ini yang udah lama ngedekem(?) di #curcol. Author tegaskan sekali lagi ini ff **YAOI ** bagi yang tidak suka dengan ff bergenre ini untuk tidak mengeFlame,,,oke,,,^^. w

TITLE : I'm Here Too….

Main Cast : Huang Zi Tao as Tao

Wu Fan as Kris

Zhang Yixing as Lay

Other Cast : Member EXO-M

Genre : Little Angst/LITTLE AU/ROMANCE

Length : ONESHOT

**I'm Here Too…**

**Disclaimer : FF INI MILIK AUTHOR YAITU SAYA( Flame Key ). Jangan COPAS ATAU PLAGIAT ya…^_^. Cast-nya milik bersama ^_^#direbusOrangtuacastnya. **

Warning : **YAOI,Typo berterbangan,Gak Jelas,makin ngarang authornya,**^^.

I'm Here Too….

Before in I'm Here….

Tak disadari mereka,,jika ada yang menguping di balik pintu bercat putih itu,matanya terlihat memerah dengan kepala tertunduk,sejurus kemudian ia melangkah lunglai menjauh dari pintu itu,dan berjalan kearah pintu yang disana terdapat papan nama Lay and Luhan.

I'm Here Too…

Namja itu melangkah lunglai kearah pintu kamar yang sedikit terbuka itu,matanya terlihat sedikit memerah,diusapnya jejak airmata? Yang tadi sempat membasahi pipinya,sebelum ia memutar knop pintu itu.

" Kau belum tidur…?" Tanya namja yang menyadari keberadaannya dirinya yang ada didepan pintu.

" Eh,,gege,,maaf aku kira kau sudah tidur ,apa aku membangunkanmu..?" Tanya namja berhidung langsing itu,yang kini beringsut kembali ketempat tidurnya.

" Aku tidak bisa tidur jika kau masih menyalakan lampunya, Yixing…" jawab namja berpiyama biru muda itu,yang kini duduk di tempat tidurnya.

" Maaf gege,,baiklah biar aku matikan dulu lampunya.." jawab namja yang tak lain adalah Yixing atau Lay,sejurus kemudian ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk mematikan saklar lampu yang tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya.

" Tunggu sebentar,,Yixing apa kau menangis…?" Pertanyaan itu seketika menghentikan niat Yixing untuk menekan saklar itu.

" Ah,,tidak gege,,aku sudah mengantuk gege,,jadi mataku berair…" jawabnya yang terlihat sedang menyembunyikan kenyataan.

" Lay…" panggil namja yang kini mulai member deathglear pada Yixing yang terlihat kikuk itu.

" Luhan gege…" gumamnya seraya menundukan kepalanya,dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk mematikan lampu kamar tersebut,dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya kearah tempat tidur Luhan. Melihat namja yang lebih muda darinya nampak murung membuat Luhan mempersilahkannya untuk duduk di tempat tidurnya.

" Lay kau kenapa…?" Luhan mulai merengkuh tubuh Lay yang kini duduk di berhadapan dengan dirinya.

" Gege,,apa aku salah jika aku merasakan cinta lama itu lagi saat ini..?" gumam Lay dipelukan Luhan dengan sedikit isakan,menangiskah ia..?

" Apa maksudmu Lay..?" Luhan terlihat bingung dengan guman Lay.

" Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku saat ini,yang aku tahu aku menangis melihat mereka,tiba-tiba dadaku sesak dan…" sepertinya apa yang Lay rasakan saat ini sangatlah menyiksanya,terlihat dari isakannya yang kini berubah menjadi tangisan.

" Ssssstttt,,Lay,,,jangan menangis,,mereka..? apa yang kau maksud,,, Duizang dan Maknae." sepertinya kejadian ini mengingatkan Luhan pada sesuatu yang lampau.

Tak ada jawaban dari Lay,ia masih sibuk mengatur tangisannya agar tidak terdengar yang lain.

" Lay,,bukankah itu sudah lama sekali,dan bukankah kau sendiri yang memilih untuk melupakannya,,kenapa kau mengingatnya kembali…?" Tanya Luhan yang masih memeluk Lay,dan mengusap pelan punggung Lay.

" Ya,,gege,,aku tahu itu sudah sangat lama,dan aku juga ingat aku yang mengatakan itu,,tapi aku lebih tidak tahu, kenapa perasaan ini datang kembali,.." jawab Lay seraya melepas pelukan Luhan dan terlihat mulai menghapus jejak airmata di pipinya.

" Lay,kau tidak boleh seperti ini,,apa kau tidak kasihan dengan Tao jika ia tahu kejadian sebelum debut itu..? tidak hanya Tao yang akan sedih,Kris juga akan sedih jika kau mengingatkannya dengan kejadian yang sudah kalian sepakati untuk tidak membahasnya lagi." Luhan member pengertian pada Lay yang kini terlihat terdiam,sepertinya Luhan tahu betul apa yang tengah terjadi.

" Aku tahu gege,,tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa sangat egois saat itu,aku merasa bersalah pada Kris ge,,,aku menyesalinya gege…" ujar Lay yang kini mulai menangis kembali.

" Lay,,penyesalan itu akan ada disetiap keputusan yang kita pilih,tapi jika kau menyesalinya sekarang itu sudah sangat terlambat,,,Kris sudah menemukan Tao,bukan maksud gege menyalahkan perasaanmu Lay,,gege Cuma mengingatkanmu agar kau tidak terbawa perasaan itu,,," ucap Luhan sehalus mungkin dan sehati-hati mungkin takut Lay semakin menangis karena dia salah mengatakan kalimat.

" Apa yang Luhan Ge katakan itu benar dan mungkin ini karma untuk, Gege,,aku harus merasakan rasanya disakiti oleh perasaan yang disebut cinta ini." Ujar Lay dengan wajah datar,disertai lelahan airmata yang masih saja mengalir. Melihat Lay yang sepertinya masih dalam suasana Mellow membuat Luhan hanya bisa terdiam,dan menatap miris kearah adik laki-lakinya ini.

#Flashback on.(Selalu flashback =_=#readers : bosen)

" _Yixing,,ini kah yang kau inginkan..?kau benar-benar ingin mengakhirinya..?" Tanya namja berambut hitamdan sedikit panjang itu._

" _Yes,,Yi Fan ge…kau bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik dariku,,,dan lagipula aku tidak PERNAH merasa mengawalinya dan aku tidak PERNAH menyukaimu gege,aku hanya menganggapmu Gegeku saja,Gege saja yang berlebihan padaku,,," jawab namja yang kini memalingkan wajahnya dari namja yang tengah menatapanya dengan sendu._

" _Kau tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya kan…?" Namja yang dipanggil Yi Fan itu terlihat tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Yixing katakan._

" _Apa aku terlihat sedang berbohong…? Sudahlah gege,,aku ingin focus pada karirku,,aku tidak ingin ada beban dipundakku dulu aku ingin bebas dekat dengan siapapun,," jawab Yixing yang terdengar seperti tidak memikirkan perasaan namja yang kin tertunduk seketika mendengar celotehannya._

" _Baiklah,,,jika itu maumu,,aku akan mengikutinya,namun satu yang perlu kau ingat,kita PERNAH mengatakan YA ,terimakasih atas penjelasan yang aku anggap itu jujur darimu,,dan satu lagi yang perlu kau ingat,,KINI DAN SETERUSNYA Aku hanya Gegemu,." Ujar Yi fan yang terdengar seperti sebuah ungkapan yang datang dari hati._

" _Ne,,akan aku ingat,Gege,,,aku juga tidak akan membencimu,terimakasih atas perhatianmu,aku minta jangan BAHAS masalah ini di kedepannya,biarkan masalah ini menjadi masa lalu yang akan segera terlupakan,karna aku akan segera juga dengan mu aku minta Gege segera melupakannya..."_

" _Ya,,aku akan lupakan masalah ini,dan akau tidak akan pernah mengingatnya lagi…" ujar Yi Fan, setelah itu ia pergi meninggalkan namja yang kini masih terpaku,terdiam di posisinya yang berdiri di bawah pohon yang tumbuh disebuah taman bermain ini._

"_**Ya,,inilah yang terbaik untuk kita,,,,maaf aku sudah menyia-nyiakan kasih sayang dan perhatian yang kau berikan,,,dan menjadikan itu semua hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan,harapanku,,,kau bisa temukan dia yang mencintamu dengan tulus,,Aku mendoakanmu Gege…?" ujar Lay dalam hati.**_

_" Luhan ge,,aku sudah melakukannya,,," ujar Yixing pada namja imut yang tengah duduk di kursi taman yang sedikit jauh dari tempatnya tadi._

_" Kau benar-benar melakukannya..?" Tanya Luhan nama namja itu dengan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya yang memakai topi itu._

_" Ya,,,aku sudah mengakhirinya,dan kami sepakat untuk melupakan itu,,hubungan kami hanya sebatas adik dan kakak." Ujar Lay dengan expresi datar._

_" Tapi kenapa wajahmu begitu,,"_

_" Ah,,tidak apa-apa gege,,aku hanya kedinginan…" kilahnya._

_" **Aishh,,kenapa ini,,kenapa dada ku tiba-tiba sesak saat mengatakan itu,terlebih saat aku katakan hubungan aku dan dia sekarang,,Ayo…sadar Lay,,tidak akan terjadi apa-apa…everything alright.." gumam Lay dalam hati.**_

_**#**_Flashback off.

" Lay sebaiknya kau tidur,,aku tidak ingin kau sakit.." tukas Luhan pada Lay yang kin sudah terdiam dengan tatapan kosong itu.

" Ya,,gege,,,selamat tidur,," ujar Lay yang kemudian berjalan kearah tempat tidurnya,dan mulai membaringkan diri. Luhan menatap miris saat Lay menarik selimutnya dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya,Luhan mendesah saat dilihatnya lampu masih menyala,Lay lupa akan tugasnya tadi,karena ingatan masa lalu itu,membuat Luhan sendiri yang mematikan lampu kamar mereka.

Keesokan paginya dorm yang sempat sepi pada malam harinya kini mulai terdengar sedikit ricuh oleh suara dari beberapa namja yang sudah memulai aktifitas masing-masing itu.

" Xiumin ge,,aku minta jangan bercerita tentang hantu lagi,,kau membuat pandaku ketakutan …" tegur namja berpostur tubuh tinggi itu pada namja yang sedang duduk di sofa sembari menatap layar TV.

" Memangnya ada apa dengan Tao…?" tanyanya tanpa dosa.

" Semalaman aku tidak tidur karena menjaganya…" jawab namja itu yang kini ikut duduk disofa dan terlihat memijit pelipisnya, tak menyadari jika ada mata yang mengamati dari arah dapur.

_" Kris ge tidak tidur semalaman,,menjaga Tao…?" batin namja yang kini tengah menyiapkan piring di meja makan._

" Menjaga Tao..? aku semakin tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan Kris.." seru Xiumin.

" Tao takut dengan cerita hantu mu Gege,,,semalaman dia mengigau terus,,menjelang pagi dia baru bisa tidur,,," ujar Kris kini beralih memijit tengkuknya.

" Hahahahaha,,,Tao takut hantu…? Benarkah…?" Xiumin tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Leadernya Kris mendengus kesal.

" Sarapan sudah siap,,,ayo kita sarapan…" seru suara namja dengan pekikan khasnya.

" Ne,,chagi,,aku datang…" jawab Xiumin yang sejurus kemudian meninggalkan Kris yang masih kesal dengan tanggapan dari Xiumin.

" Kris ge,,ayo sarapan.." panggil Chen. Kris melangkah lunglai kearah meja makan,diikuti Luhan yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

" Lho,,mana Tao..?" Tanya Luhan ,saat dilihatnya salah satu kursi masih kosong.

" Tao belum bangun,,semalaman dia tidak bisa tidur,,Tao mengigau karena cerita hantu semalam." Jelas Kris kini terlihat sedikit tidak bersemangat.

" Mwo..? Tao takut dengan cerita Hantu semalam…?" Chen ikut bertanya.

" Ne,,aku saja baru tahu,setelah kejadian semalam." Jawab Kris yang kini sudah duduk dengan menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja makan,terlihat sangat kurang tidur.

" Gege,sebaiknya kau cepat sarapan,setelah itu bawakan sarapan Tao kekamarnya…" ujar Lay yang kini sedang menuangkan jus kegelasnya.

" Ne,," jawab Kris singkat padat dan tak berimbang(?).

Mendengar itu Lay hanya tersenyum miris,dan kembali duduk mulai memakan sarapannya,dalam diam,tak memperhatikan jika Luhan sedang menatapnya sedih.

" Baby,,,apa kau sudah bangun…?" ujar Kris pelan seraya membuka pintu kamar Tao yang tidak terkunci itu dengan kakinya,karena tangannya kini sedang membawa sebuah nampan yang terdapat sarapan untuk namja yang masih bergumul dibalik selimut.

" Eunghh~~~" terdengar lenguhan dari mulut namja yang sepertinya sedikit terusik dengan seruan Kris.

" Baby,,,ini sudah siang,,,,saatnya bangun,,manager hyung sudah datang,dan Gege datang membawakan sarapan untukmu…" ujar Kris yang kini duduk dipinggiran tempat tidur tepat disamping Tao yang sedang tidur.

" Gege…" gumam Tao saat ia sudah membuka matanya,dan mengerjapkannya.

" Bangunlah,,gege bawakan sarapan untukmu…" pinta Kris seraya menyibakkan selimut Tao yang menutupinya sampai leher.

" Gege,,aku masih mengantuk…" tukas Tao yang kembali lagi menarik selimutnya.

" Aigo…baby,,,hari ini kita ada jadwal,,,ayolah,,,bangun,,,,nanti kau bisa lanjutkan tidur dimobil,,," ujar Kris yang berusaha menarik selimut Tao lagi.

" Baiklah,,aku bangun,,,," Kini Tao mulai membuka selimutnya,dan duduk bersandar dengan bantal.

" Aigo..lihatlah,,lingkar hitam dimatamu,,,pasti semalam babyTao sangat ketakutan…" kata Kris seraya mengusap pelan puncak kepala Tao.

" Gege meledekku,,," ucap Tao seraya menundukan kepalanya.

" Hei-hei-hei,,,gege Cuma bercanda,,,,kau tahu semalam gege juga merasa ketakutan."

" Gege takut hantu juga…?" Tanya Tao dengan muka polosnya.

" Tentu saja tidak,,gege takut melihatmu mengigau sepanjang malam,,,gege takut kau sakit karena kurang tidur." Jawab Kris yang kini mulai mengambil piring dinampan yang ia letakkan di nakas.

" Gege mengkhawatirkanku..? Gege,,,aku tidak apa-apa,,,maaf gege,,aku membuatmu tidak tidur…karena menjagaku."

" Tidak perlu meminta maaf,,,baby,,,sudah kewajiban gege menjaga member,terlebih menjagamu baby."

Blushhhh~~~

Ucapan Kris sukses membuat wajah Tao memerah.

" Sekarang buka mulutmu,,,gege akan menyuapimu.."pinta Kris yang kini sudah siap dengan sesendok nasi. Tao mengangguk,dan Krispun menyuapi Tao sarapan paginya. Tao tersenyum melihat Kris yang sepertinya serius menyuapi dirinya, sesekali keduanya tertawa karena banyolan yang Tao buat.

" Dui~~~~…" perkataan namja yang baru saja membuka pintu kamar itu terhenti saat melihat Kris sedang membersihkan makanan yang menempel di bibir Tao dengan tangannya.

_Deg~~~~ _

_" Omo,,,kenapa ini,,kenapa dadaku tiba-tiba sesak…melihatnya melakukan itu padanya." Ucap namja yang tak lain adalah Lay dalam hati._

Lay mengurungkan niatnya untuk memanggil Duizang,saat dilihatnya kembali senyuman polos Tao pada namja yang sedang menyuapinya,beruntung keduanya tak menyadari Lay yang kini tengah mengintip dibalik pintu,ia lebih memilih menutup kembali pintu itu.

_" Tuhan,,,apa ini balasan darimu untuk ku yang sudah membuatnya menangis karena keputusanku,kenapa aku merasa sedih seperti ini,,seharusnya aku ikut senang melihatnya sudah menemukan seseorang yang mencintainya,,,terlebih dia sekarang hanyalah gegeku,," Lay terus berucap dalam hatinya._ Hingga ia meneteskan airmatanya.

(SKIP TIME)

" Huah…..hari sungguh melelahkan…" keluh Xiumin yang kini tengah duduk di sofa dengan Chen yang tiduran dengan kepalanya yang berada dipangkuan namja imut itu.

" Ne,,,hyung,,,ohya,,,apa hyung kau melihat Lay…?" Tanya Chen.

" Tadi aku lihat,seusai mandi dia masuk kekamarnya,,,mungkin ia ingin istirahat lebih awal , memangnya ada apa…" jelas Xiumin.

" Eum,,,tidak,,,tidak ada apa-apa,,,hanya saja aku perhatikan Lay sepertinya sedang tidak baik suasana hatinya,,dia terlihat pendiam akhir-akhir ini,,,tadi saat kita sedang break di lokasi syuting,,aku melihat Lay menangis…"

" Mwo menangis…?" Tanya Xiumin pada Chen yang kini sudah merubah posisinya menjadi duduk di sampingnya.

" Ne,,,aku melihatnya meneteskan airmata,,dan kau tahu hyung apa yang membuatnya menangis hyung…?" ucap Chen dengan seduktif.

" Memangnya apa…?"

" Disini tidak ada yang lain selain kita kan…?"

" Ne,,chagi,,,Luhan,Kris,Tao dan manager sedang di café." Jawab Xiumin yang terlihat sudah tidak sabar dengan jawaban Chen.

" Lay menangis setelah melihat Duizang mencium kening Tao,setelah Tao perform Metal, hyung…" ujar Chen dengan wajah yang terlihat lugu.

" Jinjja…? Memangnya ada apa dengan Duizang yang mencium Maknae…? Bukankah itu bukan hal baru untuknya…" Xiumin malah bertanya pada Chen yang sedang meminum tehnya ini.

" Mollayo….tapi apa mungkin ada sesuatu yang Lay sembunyikan..?" Tanya Chen seusai meletakkan cangkir tehnya ke meja didepannya.

" Mungkin saja,,,," ujar Xiumin seraya menerawang.

Sementara itu didalam kamar HanLay,terlihat namja yang sudah lengkap memakai piyamanya yang berwarna biru muda itu tengah telungkup ditengah-tengah tempat tidurnya,terlihat dia sedang menulis sesuatu di sebuah buku yang bisa disebut dairy berwarna putih dan ada gambar dirinya pada covernya.

_**Dear Dairy….JUNI 2012**_

_**Tuhan, kenapa airmata ini tak juga berhenti menetes….**_

_**Setiap kuingat dia mencium kening namja kecil itu,,,,**_

_**Kenapa ini sungguh menyesakan hati, padahal ini bukan yang pertama kalinya ku melihat,, Duizang mencium Tao…?**_

_**Apakah ini dari karma-Mu…?**_

_**Karma yang kau berikan padaku,,karena masa lalu itu…?**_

_**Tuhan maafkan aku…. :(**_

_**Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya,,menyadari jika aku menyukai Duizang,,,,?yang sekarang adalah milik Tao…!**_

_**Lay…! Bodohnya kau…! Aku benci diriku sendiri,,,aku menyalahkan diriku sendiri...!**_

_**Kris gege,,,aku kembali terngiang oleh ucapanmu dimasa lalu..**_

_"**Wo ai Ni Yixing" J **_

Lay menghentikan kegiatannya menulis didairynya,sepertinya ia tak bisa mengendalikan airmatanya,terlebih kini dairynya juga terkena tetesan airmatanya,dan diapun memilih menutup dairy hitamnya itu,dan meletakannya di nakas dekat tempat tidurnya,sebelum akhirnya ia memilih untuk tidur lebih awal.

Ting-tong…!

Jam 11 malam

" Kami pulang…." Seru suara Luhan dari balik pintu.

" Ya…tunggu sebentar…." Jawab Chen sejurus kemudian melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu.

" Chen apa Lay sudah tidur…?" Tanya Luhan setelah masuk kedalam dorm.

" Sepertinya sudah hyung….loh mana Duizang dan Tao…?" Tanya Chen saat matanya hanya melihat Luhan dan Manager hyung.

" Mereka dibelakang…kami." Jawab Manager,sejurus kemudian masuk kekamar.

" Oya,,,aku bawakan ini untuk kalian…bubble tea,,," kata Luhan seraya menyerahkannya ke Chen yang kini keduanya sudah duduk disofa.

" Gomawo" seru Xiumin dan Chen bersamaan. Luhan pun meninggalkan keduanya yang sudah mulai asik dengan bubble tea mereka,Luhan melangkahkan kakinya ke kamarnya. Sesampainya dikamar,mata Luhan tertuju pada Lay yang sudah terlihat hanyut dalam mimpinya,dipipinya terlihat jejak airmata membuat Luhan menatap penuh kasihan,di rapikannya selimut Lay hingga menutupinya sampai leher.

Ting-tong…!

Terdengar bunyi bel lagi…waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 11.30 menit.

" Iya,,sebentar…" ujar Luhan sambil menuju pintu untuk membukanya. Kini hanya Luhan saja yang masih terjaga,Xiumin dan Chen sudah masuk kekamar mereka begitu juga dengan manager yang sudah tenang dikamarnya.

" Kami pulang…" seru Tao dan Kris.

" Ya..! Kalian ini darimana saja hah…!" pekik Luhan saat Kris dan Tao sudah masuk kedalam dorm.

" Aishh,,,gege,,,kecilkan suaramu,,kau bisa membangunkan yang lain,,,kami ke apotik dulu gege…" jawab Kris,Tao memilih diam,dia terlihat takut melihat Luhan yang berdecak pinggang.

" Eoh,,apotik…? Kalian sakit…?"

" Tao sedikit flu,,gege. Jadi kami membeli obat dulu,,iyakan baby…?" Jawab Kris lagi,kini ketiganya sudah duduk di sofa. Tao hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Kris.

" Aigo,,,kenapa tidak bilang,,,apa kau sudah meminum obatmu Tao…?" Luhan terlihat ikut kahwatir mengingat maknae ini akan berubah sangat sensitive jika sedang tidak fit.

" Sudah gege…" jawab Tao dengan senyuman Kris yang duduk disampingnya tersenyum dan memeluk Tao.

" Cepat sembuh ya…? sebaiknya kita istirahat ini sudah malam,,," titah Luhan,yang diangguki keduanya.

02.00 pagi.

Kris terlihat masih belum bisa memejamkan matanya,seperti ada yang ia pikirkan.

" Apa yang aku lihat itu benar…?" gumam Kris seraya bangun dari posisi sebelumnya.

" Lay menangis…? Kenapa ia menangis ? apa dia sedang punya masalah…?" Kris terus bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Ternyata tak cuma Chen yang melihat Lay menangis, Kris juga melihatnya,ia melihat Lay yang buru-buru mengusap airmatanya. Kris benar-benar tidak bisa memejamkan matanya,hingga ia memutuskan untuk keluar kamarnya,saat ini Kris tidur sendiri,,karena ada manager hyung yang menemani Tao,terlebih Tao yang menolak saat Kris menawarkan untuk tidur dengannya,dikarenakan Tao takut jika Kris ketularan Flu,sungguh pasangan yang baik…..^_^

Kris pun keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju dapur untuk membuat segelas susu hangat agar ia bisa lekas tertidur,namun niatnya kedapur ia urungkan saat mendengar isakan seseorang dari arah ruang tamu yang diterangi oleh lampu meja yang sedikit redup itu.

" Lay….?" Seru Kris saat ia sudah berdiri dibelakang namja yang kini tengah merengkuh kedua lututnya yang ia tekuk.

" Gege…" jawab Lay dengan sedikit rona terkejut saat ia menoleh kesumber suara yang ternyata adalah Kris.

" Kau sedang apa disini…? Dan kenapa kau menangis…?" Tanya Kris yang kini beringsut mendekat kearah Lay,dan duduk di sampingnya,membuat Lay dengan segera mengusap jejak airmatanya.

" Aku terbangun gege,,,,aku tidak menangis…" kilah Lay dengan senyuman yang menyakinkan jika ia tidak menangis.

" Kau menangis Lay,,apa kau ada masalah…?" Tanya Kris yang duduk menghadap kearah Lay,yang terlihat salah tingkah.

" Tidak gege,,,aku tidak menangis,,dan aku tidak punya masalah .." ujar Lay yang terlihat menutupi yang sebenarnya,dia juga sedikit menjauh dari Kris yang kini duduk disampingnya namun menghadap kearahnya.

" Lay,,,aku tahu kau menangis,,aku mendengarnya,,dan tadi di lokasi syuting,,aku juga melihatmu menangis..." Mendengar Kris mengatakan itu Lay terdiam sesaat,dan menghela nafas panjang.

" Gege…" lirih Lay tanpa menatap kearah Kris.

" Ya….?"

" Apa kau benar-benar ingin tahu kenapa aku menangis…?" tukas Lay dengan seduktif lagi-lagi tanpa menatap Kris dan tanpa sebutan apa ini…?

" Lay…" Kris terlihat sedikit tegang mendengar ucapan Lay,sepertinya ia teringat akan sesuatu.

" Aku menangis karenamu…" jawab Lay datar,namun setetes airmata mulai menetes kembali membasahi pipinya.

" Apa maksud mu Lay….?" Bingung Kris.

" Aku juga tidak tahu,,kenapa bisa begini,,,,tapi yang aku rasakan sekarang adalah,,,sakit,,dada ini sakit,,,,dan sangat sesak." Jelas Lay seraya memegang dadanya dengan tangan kiri.

" Ini salah,,, Lay." Ujar Kris seraya mengalihkan pandangannya.

" Ya,,,aku tahu ini salah,,,ini kesalahan yang sangat besar,,,,.." ujar Lay yang kini terlihat mulai sesenggukan.

" Kau tak patut membahasnya lagi Lay,kau yang memintaku melupakannya,dan aku sudah melupakannya,,,dan kini aku sudah memiliki seseorang yang benar-benar mencintaiku,,yaitu Tao.!" Seru Kris terlihat tidak senang dengan penjelasan Lay,sejurus kemudian ia mulai beranjak dari duduknya dan memunggungi Lay yang kini menatap Kris.

Greepppp~~~~

Kris tercengang saat dirasanya seseorang kini tengah memelukkannya dari belakang.

" Aku tahu,,aku salah,,,,dan aku tidak patut membahas masa lalu itu lagi,,tapi kau perlu tahu,,kini aku merasakan apa yang kau rasakan dimasa lalu itu," ujar Lay yang kini tengah memeluk punggung Kris.

" itu sudah bukan urusanku,,Lay,,aku sudah melupakannya dan aku tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi,,,sebaiknya kau tidur ini sudah malam…" titah Kris seraya melepas tangan Lay yang melingkar dipinggangnya sedikit kasar.

" Sama halnya perasaan yang Tao rasakan,,Aku baru menyadarinya,,aku disini juga merasakan apa yang Tao rasakan padamu,,,aku menyukaimu ." Ujar Lay yang masih memeluk Kris karena ia menolak melepaskan pelukanya.

" Sudahlah….aku mengantuk,,,aku ingin tidur,,,pergilah tidur,,jangan sampai sakit karena memikirkan masa lalu yang tak perlu dibahas lagi,selamat malam." Kris terlihat kukuh pada pendiriannya,ia melepas tangan Lay dengan kasar,dan melenggang menuju kamarnya lagi,meninggalkan Lay yang kini bersujud dilantai dengan deraian airmata dan terisak dalam diam.

So sick…

Mungkin kira-kira seperti itulah yang dirasakan oleh namja yang terpaku melihat adegan bak adegan di telenovela itu,dari celah pintu kamar yang ia buka sedikit. Mata sayunya semakin sayu dan berair,,,menangiskan ia…?

" Ayo anak-anak sarapan sudah siap…" pekik manager setelah ia selesai memasak yang dibantu Luhan .

" Ne…" seru member serempak. Semuanya pun kini berkumpul di meja makan,untuk memulai sarapan,kondisi terlihat normal,Lay juga sepertinya asik mengobrol dengan XiuChen seolah lupa akan kejadian semalam,Luhan yang sibuk mengambilkan nasi untuk semuanya,dan manager yang membantu mengambilkan minum.

" Baby,,kau pucat sekali,,apa flu mu bertambah buruk….?" Tanya Kris pada Tao yang duduk disebelahnya,Tao memang terlihat sedikit pucat dan berubah dilungkupi aura sedikit dingin .

" Aku tidak apa-apa gege,,,," jawab Tao dengan senyuman manisnya. Tao sedikit melirik kearah Lay yang kini tengah memperhatikan dirinya dan Kris,namun segera Lay mengalihkan pandangannya karena Tao mengetahuinya.

" Baiklah,,,,kau harus makan yang banyak,,ya.." ujar Kris,seraya mengacak rambut Tao,Tao hanya tersenyum bak anak bayi yang sedang ditimang ibunya(?).

_" Dia benar-benar melupakannya,,,oh God.." batin Lay,saat melihat Kris tersenyum pada Tao._

" Aigo,,kalian ini,,,ini masih pagi,,,jangan romantis-romantisana dulu…" seru Luhan. Yang disambut senyuman Kris dan Tao.

Kini semuanya makan dalam diam,sedikit ada argument lagi dari Kris untuk Tao karena ia hanya memilih sarapan soup saja dan segelas jus,membuat Kris harus memutar otak membujuk Tao agar makan nasi.

" Hari ini jadwal kita kosong,,karena besok kita akan kekorea,,jadi lebih baik kalian kemasi barang-barang apa saja yang akan kalian bawa." Tukas manager seusai selesai sarapan.

Semuanya terlihat sibuk sekarang,Xiumin dan Chen juga saling membantu satu sama lain untuk memasukan barang bawaan mereka kedalam koper di kamar mereka,kedua namja korea itu terlihat sangat antusias ingin cepat-cepat kekorea,namun Luhan dan Lay malah sibuk bereksperimen didapur yang sepertinya sedang membuat sesuatu mengingat masih ada cukup waktu.

" Baby,,gege perhatikan kau murung dari tadi,,ada apa…?" Tanya Kris pada Tao yang kini keduanya tengah duduk menonton TV. Tao memang terlihat berbeda pagi ini,dari sarapan pagi yang hanya soup dan jus saja,juga ia juga terlihat lemah,letih,lesu,lunglai,lelah…#anemia dong thor =_=*abaikan.

" Aku tidak apa-apa gege,,," jawab Tao dengan senyuman tipis.

" Oya,,kau belum meminum obatmu kan,gege ambilkan ne..?" ujar Kris yang diangguki oleh pun pergi kekamar Tao untuk mengambil apa yang ia maksud tadi meninggalkan Tao di duduk disofa sendiri.

_" Gege,,,apa kau sengaja tak mengatakannya ..? apa kau akan mengatakannya nanti…?ada apa dengan kalian ? kenapa ada airmata malam itu.." batin Tao,dia terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya._

" Tao…apa gege bisa minta tolong padamu…?" pekik Luhan dari dapur yang tidak jauh dari dirinya berada saat ini,menmbuyarkan lamunannya.

" Ya gege,,ada apa…?" sahut Tao seraya bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekat kearah Luhan.

" Tao,,,tolong ambilkan buku resep di meja kamar gege ya…" pinta Luhan.

" baiklah…" sesaat sebelum Tao melangkahkan kakinya kearah kamar Luhan ditatapnya Lay sepintas,yang terlihat Lay menghindari tatapannya dengan mengalihkan pandangannya,Luhan yang menyadari itu mengeryit bingung.

Tao pun masuk kedalam kamar LayHan ,dibukanya pintu itu,matanya langsung tertuju pada meja yang ada di sisi tempat tidur Lay,karena hanya ada satu meja di kamar ini,Tao mendekatinya dan mulai mencari apa yang Luhan pinta,Tao tersenyum saat ia menemukan buku resep itu,namun saat ia akan meninggalkan kamar itu tidak sengaja tangannya yang membawa buku itu menyenggol buku berwarna putih hingga jatuh dan terbuka.

" Lay ge…" ujar Tao saat ia melihat foto yang terdapat dicovernya,niat Tao ingin mengembalikan buku itu pada posisinya ia urungkan saat ia melihat foto namja yang sedang duduk dengan memakani baju hitam dan rambutnya yang dikuncir kebelakang,jatuh dari dalam halaman buku ini.

" Kris gege…" gumam Tao,perlahan ia buka lembaran kertas yang sudah terlihat sedikit penuh dengan tulisan ini,berharap ada sesuatu yang lebih dari foto yang kini ada ditangannya. Tao tercengang saat melihat halaman pertengahan yang tertulis tahun 2010 itu.

_**MEI 2010**_

_"**Lagi-lagi ia mengatakan jika dia mencintaiku,,,aish…sampai kapan dia akan mengatakan itu" **_

_**AGUSTUS 2010**_

_"**Aishhh,,aku melakukan kesalahan besar,,,aku meng-iya-kannya…=_="**_

_**DESEMBER 2010**_

_"**Aku muak,,,,v apa yang harus kulakukan padamu WU YI FAN,,aku tidak menyukaimu..?!"**_

_**JANUARI 2011**_

_"**HUWAAAA,,,, senangnya aku bisa lepas darinya,,,terima kasih Tuhan…^-^ ini yang terbaik,,ya ini yang terbaik….aku hanya menganggapmu Gegeku,,ya G-E-G-E ku..! aku harap kau bisa melupakannya gege,,semoga kau bisa mendapatkan yang terbaik untukmu,,,tapiiiiii….? Kenapa aku ingin menangis…T_T…,,**_

_**Dear Dairy….JUNI 2012**_

_**Tuhan, kenapa airmata ini tak juga berhenti menetes….**_

_**Setiap kuingat dia mencium kening namja kecil itu,,,,**_

_**Kenapa ini sungguh menyesakan hati, padahal ini bukan yang pertama kalinya ku melihat,, Duizang mencium Tao…?**_

_**Apakah ini dari karma-Mu…?**_

_**Karma yang kau berikan padaku,,karena masa lalu itu…?**_

_**Tuhan maafkan aku…. :(**_

_**Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya,,menyadari jika aku menyukai Duizang,,,,?yang sekarang adalah milik Tao…!**_

_**Lay…! Bodohnya kau…! Aku benci diriku sendiri,,,aku menyalahkan diriku sendiri...!**_

_**Kris gege,,,aku kembali terngiang oleh ucapanmu dimasa lalu..**_

_"**Wo ai Ni Yixing" J **_

Seketika Tao terduduk dari posisi awalnya yang berdiri,,kakinya terasa sangat lemas saat membaca tulisan di halaman terakhir yang penuh tulisan ini,buku dairy itu terlepas dari tangan Tao,tangannya beralih memegang dadanya yang terasa sangat sakit.

" Jadi Lay ge dan Kris ge,,,pernah berpacaran sebelum aku datang,,Lay ge merasakan perasaan itu lagi,?,,kenapa Kris ge tidak menceritakannya padaku tentang ini..? jadi kejadian semalam ada hubungannya dengan ini..?…hiks-hiks…." Tao terisak seusai membacanya,hingga membuatnya memejamkan mata indahnya,airmata menetes dipipinya,hingga tiba-tiba pandangannya menghitam dan ambruklah tubuh atletisnya kelantai.

" Baby!….eh….gege,,,Tao dimana…?" Tanya Kris yang baru saja keluar dari kamar Tao,dengan obat ditangannya.

" Dia ada dikamarku,,,tadi aku meminta tolong padanya mengambilkan buku resep,,tapi sampai sekarang belum kembali apa dia tidak menemukan bukunya ya…?" Luhan malah ikutan bertanya,seraya menatap Lay yang hanya mengedikkan bahunya tanda tak tahu.

" Biar aku menyusulnya…" ujar Kris,sejurus kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar LayHan. Kris mengeryit bingung saat melihat pintu tidak tertutup.

" Baby Tao….kau se~~~" " TAOOOO….!" Pekik Kris seketika saat melihat Tao terbaring dilantai,seketika seisi dorm yang mendengar teriakan Kris langsung berhambur kesumber suara.

" Kris,,ada apa…? Tao kenapa dia…" Tanya manager,saat melihat Kris tengah meraih Tao kepelukannya.

" Aku tidak tau,,,,sepetinya dia pingsan…bantu aku mengangkatnya…" pinta Kris. Suasana yang masih panic membuat member lain memilih diam.

" Tao sadarlah,,,ada apa denganmu…? Baby jangan bagini,,,," Kris terlihat sangat ketakutan melihat Tao memejamkan matanya terlebih terlihat jejak airmata dipipi pelan pipi Tao, yang Kini dibaringkan di tempat tidur Lay.

" Apa sebaiknya kita bawa kerumah sakit…?" saran Xiumin.

" Tao membaca dairyku…." Ujar Lay sesaat ia mengambil dairynya yang tergeletak dilantai,yang seketika itu juga semua mata tertuju padanya yang sedang membawa buku ditangannya. Terlebih Kris yang langsung memberikan tatapan dingin kearahnya.

" Baby,,,buka matamu,,,biarkan gege menjelaskannya,,,please." Ujar Kris seraya mencium tangan Tao dengan lembut,tak memperdulikan jika seseorang kini tengah menatapnya sendu,Lay memilih keluar dari kamar,namun segera Luhan menyusulnya.

" Lay,,,!" panggil Luhan,membuat Lay menghentikan langkahnya.

" Luhan ge…" lirih Lay yang ternyata dirinya sudah meneteskan airmata,ia merasa bersalah atas peristiwa ini.

" Kau menangis,?,,ini bukan salahmu,,Tao mengetahuinya sendiri,,,meskipun ini bisa dibilang waktu yang kurang tepat,," Kata Luhan seraya memeluk Lay

" Tapi Tao pingsan setelah membaca dairyku….gege." Lay menatap kearah Dairy yang ada ditangannya.

" Lay…!" seruan dari Kris terdengar sepertinya ia sedang kesal. Seketika Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan menoleh kearah belakang,yang terdapat Kris disana. Kris merasa sangat kesal dengan Lay saat ini,Lay sudah mengingkari janjinya untuk melupakan masalalu itu.

" Duizang…" lirih Lay dengan suara bergetar. Luhan yang melihat Kris menatap tajam kearah Lay menyembunyikan tubuh mungil itu dibalik punggungnya.

" Puas kau sekarang…! Ini kah yang ingin kau lihat hah…!" Bentak Kris,kini Kris terlihat sangat kesal,akibat tingkah Tao yang acuh pada Kris dan terus menangis dan memilih Chen untuk ia peluk,sesaat setelah ia siuman.

" Gege,,aku tidak bermaksud memberitahu Tao,,tapi ia tahu karena membaca dairyku.." jawab Lay dengan kepala tertunduk.

" Kris,,tenangkan dirimu,,," Luhan mendekat kearah Kris dan menepuk bahu Kris.

" Aku sangat mencintai Tao,,kau tahu itu kan Lay…? Kau tahu itukan…!" sekali lagi Kris membentak Lay yang hanya berjarak 2 meter darinya.

" Aku tahu itu Gege,,,,tapi aku juga mencintaimu….!" Pekik Lay terdengar sedikit bergetar karena Lay saat ini menangis.

Brukkkk….

" TAO….!" Seru Luhan saat menoleh kearah belakangnya yang ternyata Tao sedang terduduk di ambang pintu kamarnya,Chen,XiuMin,dan manager langsung terlihat mengerubuni Tao,dan membantunya berdiri.

" Baby…" segera Kris mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah Tao.

" Tao,,,lebih baik kau istirahat dulu…" ujar Chen yang membantu Tao berdiri.

" Jangan sentuh aku gege,tak usah pedulikan aku dulu,,urus saja masalalumu itu…!" ujar Tao sinis,dan menepis tangan Kris yang ingin membantunya berdiri.

" Baby,,,,sungguh,,,itu masalalu,,,sekarang gege hanya mencintaimu…hanya Kau yang ada di hati gege saat ini dan me please…" ujar Kris seraya menggenggam tangan Tao hanya terdiam,diotaknya sekarang ialah,Lay juga mencintai Kris-nya,,,! Dan mereka punya masalalu yang bisa di katakana belum selesai.

" Chen ge tolong,,antarkan aku kekamarku.." pinta Tao yang diangguku Chen,dibantu dengan XiuMin dan Manager yang hanya menggeleng pelan kearah Kris.

" Tao…." Kris hendak menahan tangan Tao yang kini mulai melangkah kekamarnya.

" Biarkan dia sendiri Kris,,," saran Luhan yang menahan tangan Kris.

" Gege,,," ujar Lay seraya mendekat kearah Kris setelah Luhan memberi isyarat untuk menyelesaikan masalalu itu. Luhan pun meninggalkan keduanya,ia memilih pergi kekamar Tao.

" Aku sudah lakukan apa yang kau inginkan,,aku sudah melupakan masalalu itu,dan membuka lembaran baru dengan Tao,,,kau tahu bukan hal mudah melupakan masalalu itu,,,,tapi aku selalu ingat kata-katamu,,,yang memintaku untuk melupakan dan tidak membahasanya lagi,,,,tapi,,,apa yang kau lakukan sekarang,,,,tak hanya membuatku teringat masalalu yang menyakitkan itu tapi kau juga menyakiti perasaan Tao yang benar-benar mencintaku." Kris tertunduk mengatakan rasa kesalnya pada Lay yang kini berdiri disamping Kris.

" Aku tidak tahu jika Tao tidak sengaja membaca dairyku gege…"

" Lay,,,aku sudah melupakan masalalu itu,aku sudah tidak mencintaimu,,aku hanya mencintai Tao,, aku bisa melupakan rasa sakit di campakkan orang yang kita cintai,aku mendapatkan senyumku lagi,,aku kembali bangkit dari keterpurukan karena cintaku,,itu semua kerena Tao,,wajah polosnya dan senyumnya yang ceria membawaku kembali menikmati hidup..kau tahu itu dan bukankah aku hanya Gege-mu,,bukankah itu yang kau inginkan..?kenapa kau kini kau mengatakan jika kau mencintaiku ?.." jelas Kris yang kini menatap Lay yang sedang sesenggukan menangis,Kris juga terlihat menitihkan airmata.

Betapa perih hati Lay saat ini,mendengar uraian penjelasan dari Kris,orang yang membuat perasaan yang salah ini kembali kemasa kini. Hanya Tao yang ada dihati Kris saat ini mungkin hingga akhir nanti,tak ada ruang untuk Lay,penjelasan Kris cukup menjelaskan betapa ia mencintai Tao dan betapa takutnya Kris jika lagi-lagi orang yang ia cintai meninggalkannya. Lay sadar jika Kris bukan orang yang menyukai dirinya lagi,dan sebagai orang yang juga menyukai Kris,tentu saja Lay juga ingin melihat Kris bahagia meski kebahagiaan itu terukir di atas rasa cintanya pada Kris.

" Maafkan aku gege,,,aku salah,,,mungkin perasaan ini adalah karma untukku karena sudah mencampakkanmu,,aku akan melepasmu gege,,,karena hanya Tao yang ada dihatimu saat ini,aku tidak berhak merebutmu kembali padaku,,kau bukan lagi orang yang menyukaiku seperti kala itu,aku akan berusaha menghapus rasa ini,,,kini kau hanya gege ku,,,selamanya kau hanya gege ku…." Ujar Lay disela tangisnya,airmata terus meluncur kepipinya dari pelupuk matanya.

" Aku harap kau bisa mengingat ucapanmu untuk menghapus rasa itu,,,kau akan menemukan yang lebih baik dariku Lay,,,aku tidak akan marah lagi padamu,,karena Tuhan sudah menghukummu. Aku akan menjelaskannya pada Tao,kau istirahatlah,,maaf aku sudah membentakmu.." Kris terlihat luluh mendengar penjelasan Lay,Kris mengerti bagaimana perasaan Lay selama ia memendam rasa yang salah itu,sakit ,sedih pasti itu yang Lay rasakan mengingat dirinya dan Tao sering melakukan Skinship didepan para member termasuk didepan Lay.

" Biarkan aku yang menjelaskannya pada Tao,,bagaimanapun aku ini salahku,,,aku sudah mengingkari ucapanku sendiri,,," Ucap Lay,Kris menatap Lay dalam. " Jangan menatapku seperti itu gege,,,," sambung Lay.

" Baiklah,,,jelaskan sejelas mungkin padanya,,,dia masih kecil,,," ujar Kris yang seolah mengingatkan perlu kesabaran menjelaskan ini pada Tao yang notabenenya masih bisa dibilang manja itu.

" Ya,,aku akan katakan dengan perlahan…" ujar Lay dengan senyuman termanis yang ia miliki,memang terlihat sedikit memaksakan,namun inilah yang terbaik.

_"Mianhe Lay,,,kini yang ada dihatiku hanya Tao seorang,,,bagiku masalalu ialah masalalu ,, aku tidak ingin merasakan masalalu itu kembali karena aku kembali kemasalalu itu,seperti yang kau ucapkan padaku dulu,,(,kau akan menemukan yang lebih baik dariku),,,,Lay,,,karena ucapanmu itu aku menemukan Tao yang memang terbaik untukku,,gomawo." Ujar Kris dalam hati,seraya menatap punggung Lay yang melangkah kearah kamar Tao._

" Tao,,,uljima please,,," pinta XiuMin pada Tao yang terus menangis memeluk boneka pandanya seraya berbaring di tempat tidur,para gege-nya dan manager hanya menemaninya dengan duduk disisi tempat tidurnya.

" Boleh aku masuk…?" ujar namja yang ada didepan pintu yang sedikit terbuka itu.

" Ne,,,silahkan Lay…" jawab Manager.

" Bisa tinggalkan kami berdua saja?" pinta Lay pada penghuni kamar itu kecuali Tao.

" Baikalah,,,ayou semuanya kita keluar…" ajak Manager yang dia angguki Chen , Xiumin dan Luhan. Kini hanya Lay dan Tao yang ada dikamar ini setelah yang lainnya keluar meninggalkan kamar.

" Tao…" panggil Lay pada Tao yang masih berbaring memunggungi dirinya.

" Tao dengarkan Gege…" pinta Lay seraya menarik selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuh Tao,membuat Tao mau tak mau harus menghadap kearah Lay yang duduk di pinggiran tenpat tidurnya.

" Maaf gege membuatmu menangis,,,,," ujar Lay seraya membersihkan jejak airmata dipipi Tao.

" Ada apa gege,,apa kau ingin aku mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Kris ge..? akan kulakukan,terlebih kalian pernah menjalin hubungan,jauh sebelum aku datang,, dan,,,aku tidak tahu mungkin masih ada perasaan lain yang ada dihati Kris ge selama ia menjalani hubungan denganku,,tapi yang aku tahu saat ini aku sangat menyayanginya ,,." Tukas Tao seraya menyingkirkan tangan Lay,mendengar itu Lay menggeleng pelan,pertanda ia tak membenarkan apa yang Tao katakana.

" Bukan itu Tao,,aku tidak akan menyuruhmu melakukan itu,,,Gege memang menyukai Kris ge,,,tapi Kris ge tidak menyukai gege,,yang ia cintai sekarang adalah kau , Tao." Jelas Lay seraya menangkupkan tangannya di pipi Tao.

" Kris ge pernah menyukaimu ge…" ujar Tao menunduk.

" Itu benar,,,tapi itu dulu,,,seperti yang kau baca didairy gege,,ini adalah salah gege sendiri,,dulu Kris ge memang menyukai gege,,tapi,,,saat itu gege sama sekali tidak mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengan Kris ge,hingga akhirnya gege meminta pada Kris ge untuk melupakan apa yang pernah ia rasakan pada gege,,lebih tepatnya gege mencampakan Kris ge,,,ini adalah Karma dari apa yang sudah gege lakukan pada Kris ge,ternyata rasanya sangat menyakitkan,mungkin seperti apa yang Kris ge rasakan waktu dulu," jelas Lay pada Tao yang masih saja menujukan wajah sendunya.

" Tapi kenapa Kris ge tidak menceritakan ini padaku sebelumnya,,,?" Tao kembali tertunduk dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada boneka Pandanya.

" Karna Kris ge tidak ingin mengingat ini lagi,,,,Kris ge ingin memulai lembaran baru denganmu,,tanpa baying-bayang masalalunya,,namun gege merusak lembaran baru kalian dengan rasa yang salah ini. Kris ge sangat menyayangi mu Tao,,karena kau yang terbaik buat Kris ge,,,"

" Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaan Lay ge….?" Tao terlihat masih ingin tahu dengan apa yang Lay rasakan sekarang,secara tadi ia mendengar sendiri jika Lay menyukai Kris juga.

" Huffhh… perasaan ini akan segera hilang Tao,,,mungkin perasaan ini muncul karena kalian sering mesra-mesraan didepan gege,,,,hehehe" Lay tersenyum seraya mengacak rambut Tao pelan.

" Itu tandanya kau cemburu gege,,,," Yup…Lay salah bicara,,,penjelasannya ini membuat Tao semakin sangsi dengan perasaan Lay.

" Aish,,,,sudah jangan murung lagi,,,yang terpenting sekarang adalah,,,kau harus percaya jika Kris ge hanya menyukaimu,,dia sangat mengkhawatirkanmu saat kau pingsan tadi,,,,dan yang perlu kau tahu Tao,,,gege mendengar sendiri dari mulut Duizang jika kaulah yang membuatnya seperti sekarang,Kris ge yang ceria dan Kris ge yang kuat dan tegar,yang Lay ge tidak bisa lakukan pada Kris ge kala itu.,,,kaulah semangatnya saat ini dan selamanya." Ujar Lay.

" Gege,,,,," Tao memeluk Lay yang duduk tak jauh dari dirinya. " Xie-xie gege,,,,kau sudah meyakinkan cinta Kris ge hanya jadi tidak khawatir lagi,,,,semoga kau bisa menemukan yang terbaik untuk Gege…" ujar Tao dipelukkannya.

" Sudah ku tebak kau akan mengatakan itu juga,,,,,kalian memang serasi." Ujar Lay seraya melepas pelukan Tao,Tao hanya tersenyum mendengar itu.

" Aku ingin menemui Kris ge,,dulu Lay ge…" serunya sembari turun dari tempat tidurnya,tak lupa panda yang terus ia bawa.

" Iya,,,sana temui dia.." ujar Lay yang masih duduk di tempat tidur Lay.

" Gege…" panggil Tao pada Kris yang duduk di ruang tamu dengan tatapan sendu menatap wallpaper handphonenya yang terdapat foto dirinya yang sedang dipeluk oleh Tao dari belakang.

" Baby…" sahut Kris saat menyadari keberadaan Tao yang kini berdiri disampingnya.

" Maafkan aku gege aku sudah kasar menepis tanganmu tadi…" ujar Tao tertunduk,dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada boneka pandanya.

" Ini bukan salahmu baby,,,ini salah gege,," ujar Kris yang kini berdiri dan menarik Tao dalam pelukannya.

" Aku sudah tahu alasan kenapa gege tidak menceritakan masalalu itu padaku,Lay ge sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku." Ujar Tao.

" Gege janji gege tidak akan membuatmu menangis lagi,,,gege takut sekali melihatmu pingsan seperti itu ingatan gege langsung teringat pada saat kau cedera hingga Dokter harus menusuk lenganmu dengan jarum suntik,,gege sangat takut,,terlebih lagi kedua masalah yang terjadi karena gege…." Celatu Kris yang masih memeluk Tao dengan sayang.

" Sudah,,,gege,,,itu sudah berlalu,,aku baik-baik saja gege,,lagi pula masalah ini sudah selesai bukan…?"

" Ne,,,wo ia ni Tao,,,kau lah yang gege cintai,karena kau gege bisa merasakan kasih sayang dari yang gege cintai yaitu kau,Huang Zi Tao…" ujar Kris yang kini menatap lurus wajah Tao,dekat,,,,,sangat dekat sekali,,,,,,,,,semakin dekat…..

GUBRAKKKKKKKK…..!

" Apa yang kalian lakukan di situ…?" Tanya Kris pada makhluk yang kini bergeletakan di lantai. XiuMin , Chen dan Manager yang terlihat sedang mengintip.

" Hehehe,,,tidak ada,,,hehe…iyakan Chen…?" ujar XiuMin sambil berusaha berdiri dari posisinya yang tidak elit tadi.

" Iya,,,Manager biar aku bantu,,," ujar Chen seraya membantu manager yang terlihat terdiam menahan sakit karena tertindih mereka berdua.

Kris dan Tao mendengus kesal dan menatap sinis kearah tiga namja itu.

FIN

Omake.

_"Perasaan ini akan kusimpan sendiri,hanya kau dan Tuhan yang tahu,,Kris ge,,,terimakasih sudah mencintaiku kala itu,,,dan maafkan aku,,,jika aku semakin tidak bisa melupakan masalalu itu,,,,Wo Ia Ni gege…." Ujar Lay pada dirinya sendiri seraya menatap sebuah frame yang terdapat foto Kris didalamnya yang ia ambil di meja samping tempat tidur Tao._

HUWA,,,,,! Akhirnya author bisa membayar utang sequel FF ini,,,tapi-tapi-tapi ff apa ini….gaje banget,,,ending yang maksa banget…..W

Sekian :D ini ff udah sampe sini aja ya, udah sequel ini, gak ada lanjutannya lagi, silahkan berimajinasi sendiri buat lanjutin ceritanya :D

Terima Kasih sudah RCL :D

-Flame Keyoon Hun-


End file.
